Untitled
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Raven and Robin Have an Accident which lands them in hospital but also brings them closer together


This is my first story so... hopefully you like, Argh! i can't be stuffed putting it in chapters so it's an all-in-one. Now you don't have to wait for updates ;)

"Well, are you coming?" He smirked, holding out a helmet. She rolled her eyes and took the helmet out of his hands.

He turned to face straight ahead. He smiled. She put on the helmet and slipped onto the bike. She took her hands and wrapped them around Robin's stomach.

He smiled even bigger; he revved the R-Cycle and speed off.

It started pouring down rain.

"Raven, you alright back there" He yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine" She said smiling at his reassurance.

Robin Zoomed around the corner. The rain started to come down harder, they could hardly see a thing.

Suddenly a car swerved on to the other side of the road.

"ROBIN!" Raven Screamed. Robin Swerved. The R-Cycle Skidded in the puddles, you could tell Robin was slowly loosing control of the R-cycle. Raven gripped to Robin harder.

Time slowed down completely for them both

The cycle fell to one side letting Raven and Robin fall off the bike.

Robin rolled away heading straight for a cement wall; his knee collided with the cement wall, finally letting him settle next to the cement wall.

Raven rolled and rolled. A strange sound starting came from Raven, like a bone cracking. She finally came to rest on the side of the road.

Robin Awoke by rain falling on his face. Then he remembered. RAVEN! He took his head of the ground and looked around.

"Raven…" he croaked looking at her body on the side of the road.

No answer. But her chest was moving up and down at a normal pace. He relaxed. He tried to lift himself up only sending pain through his leg.

He collapsed and fainted.

"Robin?" A familiar voice asked.

"Dude! He's awake!" yelled the voice again. One and only; Beast boy.

"Whoa, Robin are you alright?" Asked another Familiar voice.

"Uhhhhh….." I rubbed the back of my head. Then I saw Cyborg and beast boy beside me.

"Robin, what happened?" Asked Cyborg, looking at me confused.

"……..Some car drove on the wrong side of the road" I mumbled.

"Robi-" I cut of beast boy.

"RAVEN!" I yelled. I took my head of the ground.

"Whoa" Said Cyborg, pushing my chest back down to the ground.

"She's fine" Said Cyborg with a smile. "There's a Doctor over there taking care of her" He added.

Relief came over me.

"Is she ok" I asked.

An ambulance arrived in the background; I blocked it out.

"We're not sure" Cyborg said, looking Ravens way.

"Is this the other one you were talking about?" Asked some random guy.

"Yeah, this is Robin" Said Beast boy.

"Hello Robin" He said inspecting my body.

I looked confused.

"Oh, Robin this is Dr. Kane, He was looking after Raven" said Cyborg smiling.

"Is she ok? I asked with concerned.

"Just a couple of broken bones" He said and started playing with my knee.

I cringed in pain.

"Sorry" he said inspecting it.

The Paramedics stood next to me; I heard Dr. Kane mumble a few words to the paramedics.

They kneeled down beside me, took out some things from a bag and started to place it on my knee. I looked at the moon and then suddenly it all went black.

I woke to here the television blaring. I opened my eyes and searched the room; Beast boy and Cyborg.

"Beast boy" I croaked.

"WHAT CYBORG?" .Yelled Beast Boy. "Oh sorry Robin, I thought Cyborg….." Beast Boy Babbled on.

"Robin you're awake" Cyborg said rubbing his eyes. (Eye Lol)

"Where is Raven" I questioned.

"She's Sleeping-"

"Is she okay?" I said cutting of Cyborg.

"Yeah, just a couple of broken and……some dislocated bones" said Cyborg scratching the back of his head with a sympathetic look.

"I need to see her" I said looking at the door.

"Whoa. Robin." said Cyborg pushing his hands back and forth. "We weren't even aloud in and you should be worrying about yourself first" said Cyborg looking me directly.

The door swung open.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting" said man, who was dressed in a white coat.

"No it's fine" said Cyborg.

"I need to speak with Robin" He spoke again.

"Sure, We'll go and get some lunch" Cyborg said. "We'll be back soon" He said again with a smile and a wave.

And with that they left the room.

'Dr. Kane' said the badge attached to his coat.

"Robin I've just come to speak with you about your injuries" he said pulling out some x-rays.

'Great' I thought not looking forward to seeing them. He showed me the x-rays of my right knee.

"Your right knee is fractured" he paused taking out another x-ray. "And there is a slipped disc in your back which is preventing the movement of your left leg" he paused again putting the x-rays back in the sachet.

"And finally, just a bruised rib" he said smiling.

"How's Raven" I said looking at the ground.

"Well, do you really want know?" He asked.

I nodded

"Well, she has a dislocated shoulder and a couple of bruised ribs" he said looking sympathetic.

"When will I be able to see her?" I asked as my questions became harder and harder.

"When she is awake, I'll let you know" he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Thanks" I said looking at him with a smile.

"No problem, I'll be back later" He said Smiling and heading out the door.

I Awoke to Silence. My shoulder throbbed. I put my left hand over it; my hand glowed black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

I looked at my shoulder, it was only bruised now.

I moved my self; only to fall back in the same position. My ribs ached; I put my left hand over my ribs and did the same as before.

I sat my legs over the side of the bed and looked at the door. Random People walking around, people pacing, people crying.

I Stood up and walked to the window; it was still raining.

The door creaked open.

I turned around to see Terra, Star fire and Cyborg.

"Raven, you have awakened." She yelled with a smile. She ran towards me obviously looking for a hug.

She hugged me. I just stood there waiting for her to stop.

"Uh…..Star Fire?" I said cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"Oh, sorry friend Raven" She said letting go.

I smiled.

"Rae….but….how did you…?" He said pointing his finger in all different directions before finally scratching the back of his head.

"Healing Powers. How is Robin?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Robin is badly injured." .Said Star fire lowering her head.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked walking towards them.

"I'm not sure" Said Cyborg looking out the window.

Later that day I was aloud to go home and so I did.

I made my herbal tea and headed straight for my room.

No one disturbed me that night, so I decided to go see someone.

I put my cloak on; it resting on my shoulders. I transported myself to out the front of the hospital.

It was still raining; I walked inside and went to the reception.

I walked down the hall way looking at each door as I went. As I saw before people walking, pacing and crying.

"Room 16". I looked through the door and I saw Robin. I opened the door with a creak; he didn't seem to notice because he was still asleep.

I looked at his face, simple and so deep in slumber and dreams.

Then I moved my eyes down to his chest, he had no shirt on which then I could see the bruising around his ribs.

I sat there for 10 minutes just staring at him, I finally snapped out of thought. I put my hand on his chest. I could feel him breathing and his heart beating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I whispered as I watch my hands glow black. I took my hand off his chest. I looked at him one last time before heading out the door.

I heard the door close; I opened my eyes to see nothing. I was uncomfortable. 'How much was it going to hurt this time' I thought as I adjusted my position.

No pain whatsoever.

"That's Strange" I said looking at my chest.

"What's strange?"

I looked up and it was Dr. Kane.

"Oh…nothing" I said pushing back my thoughts.

"We're just going to x-ray's again just to make sure" he paused then smiled.

Dr. Kane came back in my room with a surprised face.

"We did the x-rays again…..and" He chocked on his words. "And…..your knee isn't fractured any more….and your ribs aren't even bruised" He paused. "It's amazing" he said showing three different x-rays off my knee.

2 had a fracture and the other 3 had nothing wrong with them.

"But you still have some bruising on knee" he said. "I called your friends and they are on there way to pick you up" He finally finished and walked out the door.

I sat there stunned, looking out the window watching the rain fall down.

"Robin. Whoa. Are you sure you don't have any super powers" Asked Beast Boy.

I smiled, "I don't think so Beast Boy" I said limping towards the door.

"ROBIN, Are you sure that you are not injured?" .Asked Star fire.

"I'm fine Star-"

"Oh, good" She cut me off, giving me a huge hug.

"Star….Star..." I said choking on my words.

"Oh sorry Robin" She said smiling.

"Robin, Beast Boy and I are going to jet out and get some pizza. The usual?" Asked Cyborg, holding the car keys.

"Yeah, thanks Cyborg" I said.

"Looks like your flying" Raven said with a smile.

"Joyous" Said Star fire putting her hands together.

"Lucky the rain has stopped" Raven smirked walking out of the hospital.

Star fire grabbed my left with a strong grip and Raven grabbed my left with hardly any grip at all.

Raven smiled and I started to glow black. I smiled back and we took off.

We had just got to the tower when it started to rain again. I limped to couch and sat down, Star Fire settling in next to me. Raven made her herbal tea and headed for the roof. 'Why would she go to the roof, it's raining' I thought, while turning my head towards the T.V.

I had a last sip of my herbal tea and sat it down on the stairs near the door to the roof. I opened the door and the rain poured down, I walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. Lifting of the ground; I chanted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said over and over.

A hand reached upon my shoulder. I sat back on the ground and opened my eyes. Robin, it was always Robin.

"What are you doing up here in the rain" he asked sitting down.

"I ask the same question" I replied in my monotone voice.

"Well I came to say thanks" He said staring at me.

"What for?" I acted dumb.

He cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Like I said before, thanks" he said again.

I smiled and looked at him.

He looked at me funny, he start to come close. I put my head down.

His hand pulled my chin up and he kissed my lips. Time just slowed down, it felt like forever and I admit that's how long I wanted it to last.

The door opened. Robin and I snapped out of the kiss. Cyborg smiled.

"Pizza's getting' cold y'all" he said holding the door open

Robin limped down the stairs with myself and Cyborg following. He stopped at the last stair and turned to face me. He held his hand out. I smiled and placed my hand in his and we walked into the living area.

Sorry Terra was like in it once :S Ahhhh Welll hopefull you liked it. Anyway REVIEW ;) Then i can write more stories :D Woo! Uhh and there some weird mistakes in it to sorry :S Computer just likes to underline everything in green. Shakes fist

Peace and Love Amongst-Azarath


End file.
